


A Horny boy gets his Dick

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter wants to be fucked by Bruce. He gets Loki instead. Oh well, a horny boy gets his dick.





	A Horny boy gets his Dick

Peter was currently skipping around Stark towers, looking for Bruce. He was a desperate little whore, and he wanted to be filled by one of his many daddies. He knew that Bruce was the only one who would put down whatever he was doing to fuck him. He spotted his target inside the lab. Which was weird, because he usually worked with Tony. Oh well. He was horny, and getting fucked in the lab sounded great to him. Bruce probably wouldn't agree, but just the thought of it sounded great.

 

He punched in the code to access the lab, and slid inside.

 

"Peter. I felt like you were going to visit."

 

Peter stopped for a second. Bruce usually didn't even notice him until they were next to each other.

 

"Daddy, I'm horny." Peter whined.

 

Bruce smirked at him.

 

"Yeah? What is it that you would like me to do to you? Would you like me to fuck you in Stark's lab?"

 

Once again, weird. Bruce always called Stark by his first name, and he never spoke that proper. But Peter was too horny to care.

 

"Yeah, daddy. Fuck me over his lab table."

 

Bruce ripped off all of his clothes and shoved him down on top of the table. He immediately shoved three fingers into him.

 

It wasn't like Bruce to do that. Bruce was always overly gentle and always had Peter ride him. Only one person shoved three fingers in him to start. Only one person could lube him up without lube. Loki.

 

Peter moaned as Bruce shoved himself into Peter, slamming his hips down into the smaller man. He could feel fingers wrapping around his throat, restricting his air flow. Bruce screamed as he pounded into him, the sound of it making Peter come closer to his release.

 

"Loki! Loki! Oh my god!"

 

"What did you just call me?"

 

"Daddy! I-"

Peter was cut off by his own moans.

 

"You sound so pretty for your daddy."

 

Peter screamed as he came, ropes of white cum splattering on the floor. Bruce pulled out and came on his back.

 

"Loki?"

 

"You are too smart for your own good."

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I knew you were aroused, and I myself became aroused by your thoughts. So I sent Bruce out and replaced him."

 

"Thank you, daddy."

 

"I am quite pleased to know that I have been added to your list."


End file.
